The invention relates to illuminating keyboards.
Keyboards are input devices commonly used in many electronic devices, such as personal computers, cellular phones, and remote controllers. These electronic devices can be used in various settings, for example, in a room with weak lighting. Illuminating keyboards are thus provided for such cases.
Generally, in a conventional illuminating keyboard, a light source and a light guide plate are employed to provide light to keys of the illuminating keyboard. Typically, the light guide plate is a translucent plate. By reflective dots, the light from the light source is distributed evenly in the light guide plate to illuminate the keys of the illuminating keyboard.
Modern electronic devices trend toward the compact and slim. Thus, power efficiency has become an important task. The design of the conventional illuminating keyboard needs to be improved to increase power efficiency and eliminating power waste.